


Visiting, part 12

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Asylum, Blood, Dead People, Drama, M/M, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Radiant Garden, demented people, departure land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: There's an accident in the asylum that hurts Braig physical and psychologically, and Terra has flashbacks from Vietnam and the death of his master when he finds out what happened.
Relationships: Aqua & Braig (Kingdom Hearts), Braig & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501





	Visiting, part 12

The next day, the Wayfinder Trio had a good breakfast and finished organizing the last things that Master Eraqus had (they found an old keyblade similar to that one Sora got in the Keyblade Graveyard after defeating that huge Demon Tide with the help of the keyblade wielders from the past), and were ready to come back to Radiant Garden’s Asylum, accompanying Terra. Remembering his idea, he said:

-Aqua, Ven...I was thinking about...inviting Braig to come here and spend at least a weekend all together.

Ventus was excited:

-I’d like to know the real him, honestly.

Aqua was pondering:

-Me too...and I’d like to make sure that he’s fully compromised in your relationship.

Terra frowned lightly:

-Don’t be that exaggerated, Aqua.

-I’m not. But I won’t be calmed until I hear it from his lips.

The brown haired man sighed, but he didn’t give it importance. They put on their armors and flew to Radiant Garden. From the air, everything looked fine: the castle, the mountains, the vibrating city, and the asylum on a hill. However, when they came closer to this last place, they could see that something was wrong. An ambulance was on the entrance, and there was a huge crowd on the asylum’s garden. After landing near the people, they asked what was happening. Even, the scientist, was holding the little girl Sora on his arms, and both of them were crying. Terra’s heart flinched and he feared the worst. Running to them, he asked:

-Even! Sora! What happened here?

-A patient, from the Demented People wing, escaped his room and, I don’t know how, he ran through the hospital killing and hurting another patients...

-He hurt my dad because he was trying to protect me!-Sora moaned and cried against Even’s shoulder.

Aqua and Ventus gasped, surprised and sad at the same time. Terra, trying not to cry, asked again:

-Where’s him!?

In that moment, the nurses from the regular hospital were carrying a stretcher, and Braig was lying on it, bleeding and gritting his teeth in pain, with his eye shut. He was alive, but that didn’t calm Terra, who wanted to go with him in the ambulance. A nurse said:

-Sorry, but we need space to work and make sure that your friend doesn’t bleed out on the way to the hospital-and then, he shut the ambulance doors and it ran away with the siren sounding so loud. The keyblade wielder, shivering and bitting his lip, started to cry, wishing for Braig to stay alive. Aqua and Ventus hugged and comforted him:

-He will survive, Terra-said Ventus.

-He’s stronger than you think-said Aqua.

Terra hugged his friends and wiped his tears. After the doctors took the other patients that were hurt and took over the dead ones, the young keyblade wielder came to Even again and made him a question:

-Who was the patient who did that, Even?

The scientist was still shocked and wasn’t able to answer, so Terra had to take one more step and go directly to talk with the director. He was in his office, surprised and scared at the same time for what happened with the demented guy. Almost kicking the door, the brown haired man asked:

-Him! Who was the man who made all this mess?

-Terra, calm down! I don’t want to call the watchmen and make them drag you to your bedroom! I’ve had enough strong emotions for a day and it’s only high noon!

The keyblade wielder tried to calm himself a bit, and he made his question, trying not to cry and shout:

-That guy hurt Braig and another patients, killed others and almost did the same with the little Sora. Please, I need to know who’s him!

-Why, Terra? To punish him with your keyblade? I’m sorry, but we don’t do that here. Not only because the police is trying to find out his reasons behind the massacre, remember that his mind is akmost completely broken and it’s really difficult to heal something like that.

Tears fell from his sapphire eyes, that he covered with his hands. With broken voice, Terra explained:

-Ten years ago I lost someone who was like a father for me, and almost lost my two best friends too...And now, I was about to lose another two that I met here and I love with my whole heart...-he sobbed-I don’t want to see anyone else die...please...

The director felt sad at the sight of the young keyblade wielder crying and sobbing. After all, the post traumatic stress disorder was another of the mental illnesses and disorders treated in the hospital, but, of course, it was never the same to see it directly. He kinda remembered it, from his years as a psychologist and therapist. So, giving to the brown haired man a box of tissues, he took a folder from a file cabinet and opened it:

-Normally, these records are strictly confidential, but I’ll do an exception this time. That man’s name is Jacob, but he’s known as “Crowman” because he used to breed ravens before entering the asylum; and still those birds followed him here. He was admitted to the hospital because his personality disorder caused by years of abuse. At the beginning, his “bad personality” manifestated just a little, and his “good personality” let him to stay in the Regular wing of the hospital. However, through the pass of time, his “bad personality” started to grow more and more dangerous day after day, making him a threaten to other patients and himself. After a riot he caused among a bunch of patients, he was sent to the Demented People wing. But...even with his disorder, the level of aggressivenes he reached today was new for all of us. It looked like...he was possessed...or something like that.

Terra had a hunch after hearing that. Possessed? Could it be...? No, Braig said that Luxu was gone, and it would be too much of a coincidence that he’d be back...Still, he wanted to make sure, and asked the director where was Jacob:

-He’s been interroged by the police in this moment. The asylum has an interrogation room because it used to be a prison in the past. And you’ll can only see him through a glass.

-That’s enough for me. Bring me there, please-Terra had calmed a bit, but the streaks of his tears were still on his cheeks. After a short walk through the hospital (accompanied by Aqua and Ventus, who were waiting for him), they reached the interrogation room. There were two agents, and the demented man in a straitjacket with a sadistic smirk on his face...and terrifying yellow eyes. The Wayfinder Trio realized that, making the three of them to feel really uncomfortable. Suddenly, Jacob looked at them, on a way that Aqua and Ventus saw before, ten years ago, in the Keyblade Graveyard...from the man they thought it was Braig. Scared, the ran away to the gardens and tried to catch their breath. Ventus said:

-That gaze...I’d never forget it...

-Darkness has possessed him...-said Terra, remembering how that felt and having shivers.

-Not any type of darkness. As Ven, I didn’t forget that gaze either. Could it mean that...the man who possessed Braig is back?-asked Aqua

His heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. He had the same foreboding, and if it was true, it meant that Braig, the little Sora, the other patients and the three of them were in danger.

-We have to tell Braig-suddenly said Terra.

-Are you sure? We don’t know if it’s really him...-argued Ventus.

-I know...but I want to keep him safe. That man really hurt Braig during those twelve years, and I’ve been possessed enough time to affirm that I don’t wish a destiny like that to anyone. C’mon. Let’s go to the regular hospital.

Aqua was touched by Terra’s determination. She already saw and knew about it, but watching him projecting it to other people outside of his group was something that always caught her. So, they exited the asylum and went directly to the regular hospital. After asking the recepcionist in the entrance, they were able to see him. He was in the Intensive Care Unit because he received several stabs on his body, specially near his heart. The doctors said it was a miracle he survived. When they were next to the bed, Terra fell apart and, kneeling, he started to sob. Ventus hugged Aqua, and she looked at Braig, who had his torso covered with bandages and his arms with cables connected to beeping machines. “Maybe I was too severe with him, after all. He risked himself to save that little girl, and I’m completely sure he’d do the same for Terra”. 

The sobs of this keyblade wielder awakened Braig from his slumber, and looking at his young boyfriend crying like that, he extended his hand to stroke his brown hair. With a lower tone than usual, he said:

-Hey, don’t cry like that. I’m not dead, dude!-then, he raised the look and saw Aqua and Ventus-hey there...

Terra looked at Braig and wanted to hug him, but he was pretty sure that his wounds wouldn’t allow it. Wiping his tears, he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand softly:

-When I saw you bleeding like that I remembered...how Master Eraqus died in my arms...and how I almost lose Aqua and Ven...I didn’t want to lose anyone else, Braig...

Braig was touched, and a tear fell from his eye:

-Man, you didn’t deserve that-then, he smirked lightly-But I’ll let you know that it’s necessary more than these stabs to kill me...

-You almost died protecting that little girl-said Ventus, crying too.

The one eyed man sighed and continued stroking his boyfriend’s hair:

-She’s a really good girl, and as I said multiple times, she really reminded me to Ienzo when Ansem the Wise and the rest of us adopted him. I...remembered how Xehanort stabbed him with his keyblade and how I’d have fought and defended my family if that motherfucker of Luxu wouldn’t have been in control of my body. I’m in control now, and I wouldn’t let anyone to hurt Sora even if that means my death...

Aqua tried not to cry, but she did too. Ventus, wiping his own tears, had to change the topic of the conversation:

-Speaking about...Luxu...We have suspicions that he can may be back...

Braig’s strokes on Terra’s hair stopped and his face turned white:

-You...You’re joking, right, kiddo?

-We’re not sure if it’s really him or is the darkness itself what possessed that guy, but we saw he had yellow eyes, and he looked at us...well, the same way “you” did in the Keyblade Graveyard twelve years ago...

The guard’s heart started to beat faster and he started to get nervous. Terra, fearing that his boyfriend had an anxiety attack or something worse, held his hand and suddenly said:

-We won’t let him hurt you or anyone else, Braig. I promise.

-You can’t promise that, Terra. If it’s really him, he’d kill the three of you in seconds. Yes, I know that your blue haired friend, Aqua, is one of those keyblade masters, but that son of a bitch is one from the Fairytale Era. I’ve seen how dangerous can he be with one of those weapons...-Braig was shivering, remembering the whole possession trauma. Aqua, precissely, intervened:

-Still, we’ll investigate more to confirm if it’s really the guy who possessed you. When we get the answer, you’ll be the first one we’ll tell.

Braig gulped, but he decided to trust Aqua and Ventus’ words and in Terra’s promise. Before leaving, Terra gave his boyfriend a comfort/goodbye kiss on his forehead, reminding him that he wouldn’t allow Luxu to hurt him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something spicy and I turned it into a drama...


End file.
